Una historia Cruel
by SangoPame
Summary: La chica que cruzó del pozo decide seguir a sus instintos y descubrir que es lo que la molesta, sin embargo su vida cambio para siempre... no soy buena en los summarys


**Una historia cruel**

I parte: lo más terrible que se le puede hacer a una mujer

No se porqué aquel día decidí salir en busca de esas malditas serpientes caza-almas que al final me condujeron a esta vida de vagancia, sin hogar, sin familia y sin amor…

Era de noche, venía recién saliendo del pozo con el cual viajaba de época en época cada vez que él me lo pedía o cuando me obligaba a volver al Sengoku de una forma tan petulante y mandona…cuando me gustaba volver a ver su rostro pidiendo que regresara a su lado.

Sentí algo extraño y vi hacia el fondo del bosque detenidamente…era uno de esos espíritus que le pertenecía a ella, a la que me había quitado su amor desde el principio sin que me diera cuenta, desde hace mucho tiempo, a la que le tenía tantos celos que un día le desee la muerte sin ningún resultado pues nunca pude hacerle daño, aunque se presentara en mi rostro la ocasión para hacerlo. Sin embargo no me detuve por eso, mi instinto de ayudarla era más fuerte que ganar una guerra que ya había perdido.

Sin darme cuenta me alejé bastante del pozo en donde dejé mi mochila y las tres bolsas con comida. Iban tan rápido que mi pulso aumentaba más y más al igual que la cantidad de serpientes que crecían cada vez que me acercaba a una rara presencia que definitivamente no era de esa muerta. Llegué hasta un gran árbol negro en donde las víboras desaparecían misteriosamente con sólo atravesar el tronco y entrar en esa corteza oscura que expelía una fuerte presencia maligna.

Cuando llegué a tocar este ser extraño no quedaba ningún espíritu, todos parecían ser comidos por el árbol, quien no se movió ni un centímetro pese a los fuertes choques que las serpientes cometieron contra él, tal vez tratando de escapar del interior. Confieso que al principio estuve asustada, pero mi alma me decía: "NO TE ASUSTES, TODO ESTARÁ BIEN, CONFÍA EN MÍ". Como si ella actuara completamente separada del resto de mi cuerpo.

Siempre confiaba más en ella que en mi cerebro, porque a veces este fallaba por actuar tan lógicamente siendo que muchas veces una explicación fantástica sirve, principalmente en este tiempo. No me detuve, lentamente me acercaba a la corteza que me daba un poco de asco y recelo por la tonalidad y la supuesta textura pegajosa que se veía desde el lugar. Estiré la mano para alcanzarla y sentí que una serie de tentáculos me apretaban y me dejaban inconscientes sin que yo pudiera detenerlos y sin poder verlos al mantener cerrados los ojos.

No supe por cuanto tiempo estuve en ese estado de sueño provocado, pero entre tanto yo tenía constantes pesadillas en donde mi amado estaba con la otra besándose como aquel día en que los vi desde primera fila, o veía a todos mis amigos asesinados por ese demonio que surgió de ese quemado, o veía morir a mi familia por un demonio que atravesaba el pozo, o lo veía a él descontrolado y asesinando a toda la gente del alrededor, incluyendo al pequeño zorrito al monje y a la exterminadora.

Pero hubo una pesadilla que me sacó de este estado de alucinación y me hizo volver a la cruel realidad que vivía… estaba oscuro pero sentía como alguien estaba encima mía y como algo me molestaba terriblemente entre las piernas causándome una sensación de dolor y de gozo que me hacía gritar y gritar constantemente, cada vez que esa persona me daba más y más duro.

Abrí los ojos entre constantes gritos de placer y asco, viendo que ese ser que estaba prácticamente "montado sobre mí" era nada más y nada menos que ese maldito que había conducido a todos mis amigos a la infelicidad y ahora me estaba conduciendo a mí…

hasta que despertaste- me decía un poco agitado mientras seguía y seguía penetrándome

¡déjame en paz, bájate de encima!- le grité desesperadamente, llorando por lo que me estaba haciendo, tratando de liberarme con los brazos

Ni siquiera lo intentes niñita, no dejaré de hacerlo hasta que me canse- me tomó los brazos y me los dejó extendidos, mientras se acercaba más y más a mí y me besaba moviendo su asquerosa lengua tratando de encontrar la mía, esparciendo su asquerosa saliva en mis labios.

¿te gusta?-me preguntó – ¡dime si te gusta!-me gritó en el oído fuertemente.

Ya déjame tranquila…por favor…déjame, déjame- le decía angustiada y llorando, pero a él parecía no importarle sólo quería gozar conmigo.

Duró así por mucho tiempo, hasta que se detuvo rápidamente. Se bajó de encima, se vistió y se fue…dejándome al cuidado del niño que había sido revivido con un fragmento.

No podía hacer nada, incluso mis lágrimas se habían secado de tanto llorar horas y horas. Seguía con ese malestar en mi parte baja y en el corazón. Con cada segundo que pasé con él mis almas se hacían pedacitos y de esos pedazos salían más, por lo que ahora parece quedar puro polvo en lugar de mi verdadera esencia. Ni siquiera mis ojos podía cerrar, cada vez que intentaba hacer esta simple acción me veía sufriendo por culpa de ese idiota que me violó sin ninguna razón… o tal vez si tenía alguna definida: hacerme sufrir o desquitarse con mi amado por haberle robado a su supuesta "pertenencia", ese cadáver que todos quieren tener.

Percibía como aquel niño bondadoso me miraba lastimosamente, a mí, una mujer destrozada, tapada sólo con una pequeña manta que apenas cubría el cuerpo, la que ni siquiera podía descansar la vista. Quizás comprendía por lo que había pasado, ya que él igual sufrió bastante al matar inconscientemente a su familia y dejar gravemente herida a su hermana que busca desconsoladamente la manera de revivirlo o de mantenerlo con vida rogando de todas formas que no le arrebataran ese cristal de su espalda.

Lo único que me liberaba de esta amargura era la idea de que tal vez él podía ayudarme, sacarme de aquí como siempre lo hacía, intentar traerme felicidad… sí, él era el único capaz de sacarme de este hoyo. Sin darme cuenta empecé a mencionar su nombre en voz alta, diciéndole: -ayúdame, ayúdame, por favor ayúdame- de forma descontrolada como si fuera lo último que quedaba para salvarme.

De repente llegó ese ser asqueroso diciéndome: - ese estúpido no vendrá a ayudarte, ni siquiera debe saber que estas aquí o que te has ido- me miraba con odio, al igual que a todas las personas. Alterada me alejé lo más que pude de su presencia, el odio en mi interior comenzó a resurgir tan rápido como el miedo que me provocaba ver esa cara de depravado nuevamente.

- mentira, me vendrá a ayudar y cuando se entere de lo que me hiciste te matará- le dije eufóricamente. Se acercó lentamente, me tomó la cara y me la apretó muy fuerte, diciéndome: - no creas eso ilusa, debe estar con la otra olvidándose de ti

Después se largó a reír en mi propia cara y se retiró. Nuevamente mis lágrimas surgieron desde el fondo de mi ser provocándome el llanto descontrolado… el menor se acercó a mí, me pasó una especie de pañuelo y me sonrió. Esa sonrisa era algo más que eso, trataba de expresarme: "NO TE PREOCUPES TODO ESTARÁ BIEN". No sabía si confiar en esa frase de nuevo, si una vez ya me había engañado como no hacerlo otra vez, a veces hasta las palabras la traicionan a uno.

De milagro dormí sin soñar con nada ni con nadie, estaba agradecida de estar así, prefería descansar los ojos en completa oscuridad que volver a revivir lo que había pasado.

Abrí los ojos abruptamente porque sentí un gran disturbio a mí alrededor…pero no pude comprobarlo porque NO ME PODÍA MOVER, estaba totalmente paralizada de la cabeza a los pies, entumecida sólo por los nervios de lo que haría más adelante. "ya era el colmo" pensaba "¿cómo es posible que me pase todo esto en un día?, espero que mejore para los siguientes sino no sé que haré" que ilusionada estaba, que pena que esa ilusión se fue más rápido que una persona que no se atreve a confesar su culpa se escapa… porque la situación fue de mal en peor. Pero no quiero adelantarles nada más por lo que seguiré con lo anterior….

(CONTINUARÁ…)


End file.
